fluffy and me is not a very good combination
by Jochnap
Summary: i had to up it up for oncoming chapter... oh well. it works. this is when fluffy meets me! very bad for him, very good for me! i can torture- i mean- make friends!


I don't own Inuyasha! WAH!! I wish I did, or Kikyo would have died and gone to hell already... I have to admit, she's gotten better, BUT INUYASHA STILL MAKES OUT WITH A CLAY POT!

I jumped through the well and looked down. I was going through! 'I knew that if I had one jewel shard, I could go through the well!' I, Sesshomaru, am so smart. (Don't you love it when he does that?) I landed in front of a screen. 'Hmph, not very good protection.' I cut through it with my claws and went in. there was a bench, and some kind of large tub. It was humming. I figured it was a demon sleeping. 'Idiot. He should shield himself.' I walked to the house and bumped into something. I rubbed my head and was angered. How dare it! Defying Lord Sesshomaru! I pulled out my sword to attack it, but I heard voices inside the object. They were speaking in a different language.

"Papa, open the shutter! I feel so cooped up!" I put my sword back and clung to the top of the door while they opened the door. It was opened and I saw a glimmer. 'It's glass! Damn!' I looked inside and saw a family of five sitting down at a table and holding each others hands, the only man was saying something. Then one girl opened her eyes and saw me. She smiled. Then she closed her eyes. Now, normally someone would have screamed in terror.

They all said something at the same time, let go of each other, and started eating. There was a fat lady sitting next to the girl that had opened her eyes. She saw me and screamed. I knew this wasn't a good thing and leapt out. I heard her say something and the girl that had opened her eyes ran outside. She pointed toward the roof and said something back to the fat woman, comforting her. I jumped onto the roof and could hear them from there. Another girl said kuso, so I knew they knew some Japanese. After and hour of sitting up there, they turned a water faucet on. One girl was asking something, and it obviously was consented. They went outside and yelled, "Sesshomaru!"

'How does she know my name?'

"Can you understand me?" I looked down at her. "Can you?" I jumped down and noticed how short she was. "Yes. How do you know my name?" I studied her. Her looks were tolerable. She had long, curly brown hair, green eyes, and brown skin. I had never seen anyone like her before. "It's a long story, and I don't have the time. I'll tell you where you can stay." She led me around the house to a window. "I'm going to open this window later. You need to cut a hole in this screen to get in." She picked up my hand. "I know you can. You have freakin' long and sharp nails."

"Thank you." I pulled my hand away. "My name is Becky. Don't ever call me wench." She turned away and walked around the corner. I ripped a hole in the screen and waited. A few minutes later, she opened the window and I jumped in. I was surprised how messy the place was. Becky threw stuff out of the way. "I never got time to clean. Wasn't really expecting you, ya know?" She sat on her bed. I looked around. The room was full of stuff that I had never seen before.

"How do you know me?" I could see I wasn't getting an answer. "Do you know English?" I searched in my head. "Never heard of him. Who is he?" She giggled and looked at me. "English is a language. Like Japanese. You usually speak it with Rin, Kagura, Inuyasha..." I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "Never mention that name!" I heard someone yell. Becky yelled back in their language. "I would really love it if you let me go. You're not the only one who wants to kill me." I let her go and she brushed off, then she left.

I picked up a small toy, one that Rin would like. It was a spotted dog. It head was ridiculously huge. Its nose was bigger than the rest of the rest of its body. I put it down and found another one. It looked like me in my full demon stage. Her bed was just covered with dog toys. I closed the door, only to have it opened again to a small girl with blonde hair. Now I had seen her before somewhere. Not here, but in the past. She didn't notice me, her eyes were closed and she collapsed into the other bed. I heard snoring almost immediately.

There was distinct conversation going on outside. I decided to check it out. I left the room and hid behind a huge chair. I saw a girl with black hair and about the same looks as Becky, except this girl was taller. She also wore glasses. The man earlier was washing dishes and Becky was putting them in a contraption. The girl with black hair turned around and saw me. She smiled, then squealed. Becky whipped around to see her come toward me. She ran toward her and pulled her back. Then Becky dragged the girl into the other room.

I could smell them from here. One of them smelled like cucumber-melon. I couldn't make out the other one. 'AND THEY'RE RIGHT NEXT TO ME! God, I'm a sad demon.' Becky came out, but the other girl didn't. The cucumber smell was still in the room, so I knew it wasn't Becky. I smelled as she was coming past, but there was nothing. No scent. Like Kikyo, only Kikyo's cuter. 'Oh, god! Does this mean I like...? No, Inuyasha's the one who falls for humans.'

I went into the other room as fast as possible and found the other girl tied up and gagged. She was wide-eyed, but could still breathe. I flexed my claws. 'This should be fun.' I found a note written in Japanese. I picked it up. 'Don't touch her, or you will die a slow and painful death.' I threw it down. There was no way she could do anything to me. I noticed there was something on the back. 'I will find a way. Maybe concerning your youkai powers. I don't know.' There was still no way she could do that. 'P.S. oh yeah, I know your deepest darkest secret. So I can also blackmail you.'

I crumpled up the note and threw it down again. Damn that stupid human. How does she know so much? Damn that woman! I looked at the girl sitting on the floor. She was looking up at me, surprised. Probably asking herself why I hadn't killed her yet. Oh well. I went back to Becky's room and sat on her bed. I found a small book. It had a picture of a girl with cat ears. I opened the book. The first page had a picture of Inuyasha as a child. I remembered it like it was yesterday. I turned the page. It was a picture of a girl on a balcony. She looked kinda like the girl in the other room bound and gagged.

Becky walked into the room. I slammed the book shut. The girl in the bed tossed. Becky walked over to me. Then she sat next to me. "You must be confused. Or you don't care. You must miss Rin." She looked at me. "I miss school." Then she looked away. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me now how you know so much?" Her face flickered. She whispered a name and ran to the other room. I heard growling and whispering. 'That is one weird girl.' Becky came back into the room. "How fast can you run to the room in the front of the house?"

"Really fast." She grinned. "Good. I want you to go there." I motioned for her to show me. She walked out and went to a room by a big window. I ran behind her when she entered the room. "Was I fast enough?"

"Becky? Was that you?"

"Obviously not fast enough for my mom." She put her head out the door. "Yea! Sorry about that, there's something really important I need to do." She came back in and pushed a button and the box in the corner came to life. There were lights flashing across it. I bent down and studied the lights. "Don't do that, your eyes'll burn out. Besides, I can't see." I came back up and sat next to her. She looked at me. "You should stay up there," she pointed up, "so my mom or dad won't see you." I stood up again and jumped to the top of the bed.

The girl that had been bound and gagged came into the room. Just in time to see me jump. "DUDE! YOU CAN JUMP!!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and who are you?" The girl squealed. "Uh, Annelisa. I'm her sister." I looked down and saw Becky roll her eyes. "Older sister. She's older. At least she should be." Annelisa squealed again. "So, are you gonna watch Richie with us?" I turned my head to the side. Annelisa giggled. "HE LOOKS LIKE A PUPPY!" Becky looked at me. "Now you know why I tied her up."

The box showed a picture of Inuyasha. It was a picture of him beating up a child. "I should've known he would do that, wait, why is he in the box?!" Annelisa sat on the floor. "That kid is Shippou. Their friends, if you want to call it that. There's this show called Inuyasha, and—" I gripped the handles of the bed. "What?!" Becky knocked on the handles I was holding on to. "Just watch the show stupid." I watched it. It was the time when I was going to test out the Tetsusaiga. I was surprised how accurate this 'show' was.

When it was over, I was stunned into silence. Becky climbed up on top. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Dude? Dude? SESSHOMARU!" I was knocked over by the force of her voice. "How was it?" I sat up and rubbed my ears. "It was... accurate." She sighed. "You're not in all of them. Just some. I think in all of the episodes, you're in about... 10." I raised an eyebrow. "Out of how many?" She scratched her head. "Uh, about... 180 something. And the animator's still not done!" She grinned. I was outraged. "WHAT?! I'M NOT IN MOST OF THEM?!" Becky waved her hand in front of her nose. "Man, you need a Tic-Tac© or somethin', 'cuz your breath STINKS!"

"Kids! Time for bed!" Both girls groaned. "Hey Annelisa, at least we watched it tonight..." They slinked out of the room. I ran to Becky's room and sat on the floor. Becky came in and looked at me. "Oh, can you either close your eyes and turn around, or throw a blanket on your head?" I looked at her weird. "Why?" Becky's eyes widened. "I need my privacy. I have to change my clothes." I grabbed a blanket. Just in case my demon side came on and I opened my eyes. I heard her close the door and a rustling of clothes. Sometimes I had the urge to take the blanket off. (Yes, he's a pervert, I know.)

Finally, she was done, and she ripped the blanket off. "Where do you want to sleep? I can sleep anywhere, as long as I have a pillow. I know you're used to a bed, but I'm just asking." I thought about this. I could sleep anywhere too, but I also wanted to sleep on a bed. Hmm... "It's okay if your not comfortable with answering. I'll just sleep on the floor." She took an animal shaped pillow, a blanket, and left the room. I climbed into the bed, trying to get used to it. The bed was small, but comfortable. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up, and Becky was on the floor next to me. There was light outside, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. I stayed in the bed and watched Becky sleep. She woke up a few minutes later. "Hey, how long have you been up?" She propped herself up to look at me. "Not long. I was hoping you would wake up." I pointed to a circular item on her dresser. "What's that?" She looked where I was pointing. "Oh, that's a radio. Or a boombox. Either way, they do the same thing." She stood up, but with difficulty, and walked over to the dresser. She studied it for a second, and pressed a button. Music started to play, but it was nice music. She stopped it and took out another circular thing.

"What's that?" She put it down. "That's a CD. It has music recorded on it, so you can listen to it whenever you want." I was astounded by the technology they had. "Are you high-class?" Becky shook her head and laughed. "No, we're middle-class. The rich people live in bigger houses. Most of them bigger than your house." I shook my head. "There is no mansion bigger than mine." Becky crossed her arms. "You wanna bet?"

"Yes, I do. 50,000¥." Becky thought about it. "You're on!" (50,000¥ is about 15 dollars. He thinks it's a lot more. Back then it was like, $100 for us now. Confused? So am I.) Becky ran out of the room, but got intercepted by her dad. "Hee-hee, hi dad! What's up?" Her dad crossed his arms, Becky cringed a little bit, then her dad smiled. "We're going swimming." Becky smiled. "Okay, I'll get changed." She came back in. "I'm going to teach you how to use the radio. Okay, this is the play button..." This continued for a few minutes, then I got it. She changed, with me not looking, into a tight outfit. "Why are you wearing that?"

"We're going swimming."

"I know how to swim." She stared at me. "What? I thought you couldn't!"

"Why would you think that?" She sat down and stared at the floor. "It's just that... only Kagome can swim in the Feudal Era." She looked back up at me. "Besides, you can't go."

"Why?"

"Do you go swimming with no clothes on?"

"Yes." She made a face. "That's why. Humans need privacy. And it's a public pool. Too many people for you." I nodded. Becky stood up. "I don't even know why I bother..." She left the room. She would be surprised when she came back. I was going to clean her dump. The girl I had seen last night came in. she didn't seem to notice me again. She was going to change clothes, so I turned away, not wanting to see her. (God this is getting nasty... I'm sorry, you can skip this part if you want. I have to write it, or else the story won't make sense to me.) I heard rustling again, and her changing. I tried to imagine that I was back at my mansion.

"Who are you?!" I turned around to see her in the same type of clothing Becky was in. "Uh, Sesshomaru." She raised an eyebrow. "You are a figment of the imagination that Becky has brought to life, aren't you?" I flexed my claws. "No, but you are going to be dust in a few seconds." She cringed. "I hate the sight of blood. Bye!" I decided she was insane. I heard the outside door close, and clacking of something. I went out to see what it was. It was the fat woman. She was clacking on something. "What are you doing, human?" No answer. "What are you doing?" Again, no answer. I was getting mad. She looked up, looked at me, but had no expression. Then she looked down again.

'WHAT?! SHE DIDN'T NOTICE ME!?' I flexed my claws again to attack her. I calmed down for some strange reason. I still don't know why I did it. I found the back door open and went out. I followed Becky without her knowing, and watched her until the pool was almost closed. I ran to the entrance, just for kicks, and ran through without anyone knowing. I sat on a chair when I got to the deck. I found Becky going to the bottom for a ring. When she came up, I bent down and touched her head. "Hello."

"AAA!," Becky looked up, "damn Sesshomaru, you need to stop doing that."

"But I only did it—"

"Shut up. Why are you here? You know someone might see you!" I snickered. "The guy at the front didn't see me. Your mom didn't see me." She had a weird expression on her face. I felt a tug on my pants. A little girl was standing there. She looked exactly like Rin. "Rin? How did you get here?" The little girl grinned. "I'm not Rin. My name is Maggie. Mr. Tall Man, can you get my bracelet?" Becky jumped out of the pool. "Uh, I'll get it! Where is it Maggie?" Maggie pointed to the bottom of the pool. Becky jumped in and brought up a silver bracelet. "Is this is it?" Maggie studied it. "Yeah, thank you Ms. Lady!"

"Ms. Lady? Mr. Tall Man?" Becky laughed. "Becky! Time to go!" She turned to me. "Go home! Or Annelisa'll spray you!" I tilted my head slightly. "Never mind, just go back." I went back through the building and back through the hole. Their mom was still clacking on her thing. I went to Annelisa's room and hung out there until they came back. I heard them come in, so I went into the front room. Becky came in a while later. "Hey, how are you going to get back?" I tilted my head back to look at the roof. "I don't know. I think I went through your shrine in the back." Becky raised an eyebrow. "Shrine?" She stood up. "Hey dad! Can I go outside?"

"Sure! But come back in when Annelisa calls you!" Becky went out the door, and I followed her. "Where are going?" She pointed up. "Can you take me on the roof?" I picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the roof. We laid down and watched the sunset. "I've never seen the sun like this before. We're always so busy cleaning up and preparing dinner, I've never really paid attention."

I felt myself relax as I watched. I'd never paid attention either. I made a mental note to leave my curtain open at sunset. I felt her eyes on me. I closed my own and put my hands behind my head. My left leg was propped up and I remembered when Rin would hold on at night when we went hunting. Becky turned, and I opened my eyes. Only to find hers staring right back at me. Her eyes were green, with flickers of every other color in them. I saw the sun reflecting in them, so they had a softer texture. I don't remember how long we were up there, but we saw the sun completely set. It was dark, and the stars were about to come out when Annelisa called Becky.

"Time for dinner!" I took Becky again and jumped down. I could smell their dinner from the roof. It smelt very good. It was vegetables in a soup and meat mixed all together. Becky and her family sat down to eat. They all held hands again. I sat down on the big chair again. I wondered what they were saying. I couldn't tell. They all said the one word again, and started eating. They didn't take long. After everyone was done eating, they cleared the tabled, washed their dishes, and put them in that contraption. Annelisa went into a room connected to the house, but outside too. I think Becky called it a garage.

"Okay, you guys are done. Go to bed." Becky ran out of the kitchen, then she backed up and asked her mom something. Her mom answered and a look of shock passed Becky's face. She kissed her mom on the cheek and walked right past me. I followed her, confused. "My mom didn't see you when she screamed. She saw a snake." I was shocked too. She couldn't see me. But Becky, Annelisa, the other girl, and Maggie could see me. This means something, but I don't know what... Becky's face lit up. "Only kids can see you! Only people 20 years and under can see you! That's probably it!" I was still confused but nodded.

Becky climbed into bed, but then went out. "You again?" I shook my head. "No, you have the bed tonight. I don't care." She smiled and climbed back in. Becky snuggled in the sheets. "Thank you. I have school tomorrow, so you don't know how much this means to me." School? Before I could ask, she was already asleep. I could smell her sleeping. But she still had no scent. It was like she was the walking dead. I laid down on the floor and put my head on a large pillow. I dreamt of Rin and other things. I woke up when it was still dark. I looked around me, everything was the same. I looked at Becky, she was still asleep. I decided to walk around.

"Leave me alone you stupid demon!" I whipped around, and Becky was talking in her sleep. 'Is she possessed?'

"I can hear you! I'm not deaf." I covered my mouth. 'Did I say that out loud?' Becky turned over in her bed. I picked her up. I don't remember how I got outside, but I found myself in front of the shrine. I walked through and went through the portal. Then I got knocked out by something.

Becky POV

I dreamt of Sesshomaru and Rin. I also dreamt of my boyfriend. He was standing next to both of them. Sesshomaru was holding Rin and smiling. Simon was sitting on the grass and reading a book. He looked up and smiled. I ran over to him and sat down. We hugged. Then I woke up. I found myself flying through the air. These hands weren't familiar. Neither were the surroundings. I looked up, expecting to see Sesshomaru. Boy was I surprised to see Inuyasha. "What the hell...?"

He looked down at me and then back up. I tried to fight, but he had me in a place where I couldn't move. "What do you want, half-breed?" He tightened his grip. I raised an eyebrow. "You're weak. What happened?" I smirked. He growled. "I don't have to talk to you."

"Ah, but you just did." He growled again. "Shut up." I laughed. "Make me, imbecile." He dug his claws into my side and I felt pain, but didn't show it. Inuyasha seemed surprised that I wasn't hurt. "It's under you to abduct people, Inuyasha. What's making you do it?" I felt some blood seeping from my side. It was warm. I had a sudden urge to lick it clean. "My friend needs a human to kill so she can be a full-demon." I felt myself fill with anger. "Dude, there are so many humans here, it's not funny. Why me?"

"You were with Sesshomaru." I sighed. "That would make me liable, now wouldn't it?" He landed at a campsite, and I saw Kirara standing outside in her demon form. I smiled at her, and she sniffed me. Kirara purred, but Inuyasha walked right past her. I saw Kagome laying in a bed, dying. 'Oh jeez. I can bring a human to her, god.' Inuyasha dropped me to the floor and went to her side. "I brought one." Kagome opened her eyes, and saw me. Her eyes widened and she sniffed.

"She's not good. She is from the future, like me." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be stunned. "She... I... Sesshomaru..." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Let her find the human. She could be better at it." Inuyasha growled. "Yeah right, the second we let her go, she'll run away." I stood up and faced him. Even though I was shorter than him, I stared him down. "You have issues, I can't stand people having issues, so I'm gonna help you. No matter how stupid you are." Inuyasha was pissed. I could tell. He brought me out and let me go. "You have until sunset."

"Yes, sir!" He pointed me out to the nearest village and I ran off in the direction. I stopped a couple of times to rest, but other than that, I was fine. I got to the village and discovered it wasn't near sunset yet. I still had time to find someone. I wandered around for a bit. I felt a presence behind me. I glanced behind me and saw a band of boys. There were about 5 of them. 'Great...' I hadn't really taken any kung-fu or anything. But I did teach myself to use a sword... Speak of the devil, there was a sword shop. I decided to go in, just in case.

"Hello young lady, can I help you?" I looked at the guy. "TOUTOUSAI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Toutousai raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" I shook my head. "Do you know any homeless guys that...?" I interrupted myself. "Never mind. How much is a sword?" He thought about it for a sec. "Yours is free." I grinned. "Really? 'Cuz I would really appreciate it!" He nodded. He motioned me to the back room. "Take your pick. There are so many here." I just stared at the swords around me.

"Whoa, I can choose one? I wonder if they're like wands..." I walked around until I found one that suited me. I picked it up and it fell with a clang. "Crap!" I guess that one wasn't meant for me. Toutousai picked it up and put it in it's place. "Keep looking." I found this beat-up sword. I picked it up and it was as light as a feather. "I like this one. It's cool." Toutousai smiled. "It's interesting you chose this one." I played with it. "Why?"

"It is the opposite of one of my clients. You might have heard of him, I..."

"Inuyasha? I thought so. He's the one that sent me." I looked at him. "Oh, gotta go, thanks!" I ran out and grabbed a sheath before I went. I buckled it on and slipped the sword in it. 'Crap, I don't even know the name... oh well.' I found the boys gone, and wandered around some more. I found a homeless guy on the street. "Hey, you need a home?" The guy looked at me. His eyes widened and he nodded really fast. "My home is far, but you should make it."

He followed me, idiot, and we took the 'shortcut' through the forest. There I planned to make him wait, and run through to tell Inuyasha I was coming and to have Kagome ready. That was the plan. We went half-way through and I stopped. "Wait here, there might be danger ahead." I sped forward and got to the hut. "I have someone. They're waiting in the forest. Get Kagome ready to attack. Tell her to come after me, okay? Tell her not to worry about me." Inuyasha nodded and went inside. I ran back and told him it was safe.

We went for a couple of minutes when Kagome leaped out of no where. I pulled out my sword, and missed on purpose. She flew past me and hit the guy behind me. Kagome tore the poor guy to pieces. I almost barfed. (Hehehe, no I wouldn't, but we have to have some plot, don't we?) I almost felt sorry for him. Inuyasha noticed my sword. "Where'd you get it?" I grinned. "Who else?" Inuyasha almost fell of astonishment. "Tou... Toutousai?" I nodded. "Ar-yup!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome came up to us looking at her hands. "I can't believe I just did that." Inuyasha walked up to her and kissed her. "I can." I covered my eyes. "EWWW!!! MUSHY STUFF! Bleah!"

"Oh, and you can do better?" I gave Inuyasha a look. "Yeah, just get my boyfriend over here and..." Kagome swooned and fell to the ground. "Kagome? Are you okay?" She didn't answer. Inuyasha picked her up and ran to the hut. I followed not far behind. Inuyasha dropped her onto the bed and she groaned. "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, you're the girl." I put my hands on my hips. "A young girl! I don't know what's going on! She's 16 and I'm 12! God your dense. It took you long enough for you to realize you loved the girl." Inuyasha growled, but Kagome groaned again. I finally noticed how big her stomach was. Oh jeez, I'm the dense one. "Inuyasha, get out. I think I've realized what's wrong." Inuyasha started to protest, but I stared him out. I went to Kagome's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..." She groaned again. I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this. "I'll send Inuyasha for help." I stepped outside. "Inuyasha, where's Kaede?"

"She's right down the road, why... how do you know her?" I growled, "None of your business. Get Kaede right now you stupid dog. Kagome might die if you don't." Inuyasha got it and ran out of sight.

I love torturing Inuyasha. It's fun. Well, I hope you review. I really don't care if you don't. But oh well...


End file.
